


Full Moons at the Harvest Festival

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Harvest festivals are the best time to let your imagination run wild and dress up as anything you want...or if you win a bet, make someone else dress up wearing whatever you want.





	Full Moons at the Harvest Festival

It's interesting to think about what absurd things a person can get used to. Robin had woken up as an amnesiac in an open field, woken up by a prince whom he would later accompany on a quest to save the world from an evil dragon together with their children from the future. That had been the tactician's reality for several years, yet he had quickly accepted it, and now what would have once seemed like an impossible tale you would hear a fisherman's wife tell was perfectly normal to him.

Perhaps that was why it had been relatively easy for the tactician to come to terms with being summoned to another world where he fought side by side with people he had read about in legends. The Order of Heroes in Askr was a bizarre place even by his standards, but it was led by competent, friendly people and the castle they used as their base had a certain homely feel to it. Even if their stay there couldn't last forever, it was easy to enjoy one's time in such an environment.

They were currently celebrating the harvest festival, and it was an Askrian tradition to dress up in all manner of costumes during the festivities. Originally, only scary or intimidating outfits were worn during these parties, but the rules in the Order weren't as strict. Robin had opted to go for a bandit costumes, with red pants and a fur vest that only covered a part of his upper body, leaving a large part of his chest and stomach bare. He also kept a wooden axe tied to the belt around his waist to really look the part.

The main hall of the castle was lit up both by torches and the evening sun. Orange, black and purple adorned both the room and the clothes the other Heroes wore as they enjoyed the party. Pumpkins with many different expressions carved out could be spotted here and there, all containing a lamp that seemed to bring them to life in a sinister-looking way.

Food and drink were plenty, though as the sun was setting people were starting to forget about the sweet fruits and tender meat and focus more on what there was to drink. With two glasses filled with white wine, Robin headed towards a corner of the room where the least amount people were gathered, ready to mingle. Avoiding Nah who was chasing her mother in an attempt to get her to cover up, shouting something about making people uncomfortable, the tactician approached the woman who had probably been the biggest surprise Askr had offered: someone who for all intents and purposes was a female version of himself.

The woman, named Robyn, was about a head shorter than him and had the same silver hair color he did, except her hair was longer and styled into two pigtails. She looked tense, with her shoulders raised and her hands clasped firmly together. Alone behind a beautiful, empty suit of armor, she looked at the other partygoers from a distance with large, blue eyes. Once she saw Robin, she seemed unsure of what to do, which brought a grin to his face.

"Hey, Sis." He said, raising his glass towards her. The uncanny similarities had led many of them to believe they were twins, and Robin enjoyed calling her that. "Don't you want to mingle a little?"

Shaking her head, she lowered her head a little. "I don't think now is the best time..."

Taking a drink of his wine, he feigned ignorance with a barely concealed smug smile. "Why?"

The female tactician glared at him. "Because you were the one who gave me..." She lowered her voice, but to compensate for that almost hissed the next word. "This. You could not have chosen a more revealing outfit." Making a sweeping gesture towards her body, she brought his attention to the costume she was wearing. It was supposed to be something a witch would wear, but it instead looked like a needlessly bold mish-mash of two of the harvest festival's primary colors. The black skirt she was wearing was almost comically short, and it was unlikely that Robyn would've been able to walk up the stairs without exposing the lower part of her rear when she did. The striped socks reached to the lower end of her thighs and were colored orange and black, and her black top with long sleeves and purple rims and purple ribbons left her stomach exposed. To top it all off, she wore a black, pointy witch hat.

"Hey, you look great wearing it. You should thank me for picking out such a flattering costume for you." Robin said, looking her over. She really was cute, and her figure was stunning, something that was only highlighted by the risqué clothes. While there was no shortage of beautiful women in the Order of Heroes, it was amusing how one of the members who stood out the most was a shy woman who tended to forego company in favor of books and dress in bulky robes.

The blush on Robyn's round cheeks deepened. "This is why I don't play cards..." She whined, regretting yet again accepting the bet which allowed the winner to choose the loser's costume for the party. The twintailed tactician tried to discreetly tug at her skirt and make it cover a little more skin, but it was to no avail. If she pulled it down any further it'd either expose the top of her rear or worse, risk falling to the ground. 

Robin handed her one of the glasses of white wine, which she accepted with a quiet thank you. She took a sip, made a pleased hum, then took an enthusiastic drink.

"Even the sounds you make when you drink are cute." The man leaned in and whispered in her ear, placing his hand at her exposed side. Her skin was smooth as porcelain, and the curve of her hips felt even more incredible than it looked. 

"Ah...!" She tensed up again, looking around the room, but no one seemed to be looking their way, and even if they did, what Robin was doing would look innocent enough from a distance. "R-Robin...someone might see..."

Leaning even closer to her ear, he whispered "I don't care." She smelled of vanilla, and her breath was lightly tinged with alcohol, much like his own. Robin enjoyed watching his female counterpart squirm with her back against the wall, pushing her knees together as her breathing intensified.

She finished the rest of her wine in one go as if it would help her think of what she should say. Once more she looked around the room and saw that people were too preoccupied with their own celebrating, be it dancing or laughing with friends, to pay them any mind. "You don't?"

"No. Want me to prove it, Sis?" His hand moved slowly from her hips, moving to the small of her back and then further down, lifting up the mini skirt in a slow, deliberate fashion. Maintaining eye contact with Robyn, who looked transfixed and like she wasn't breathing at the moment, he grabbed ahold of her ass. He felt the thin, black fabric of her skirt against the back of his hand and warm, supple flesh in his palm. 

"Ahhhn...!" Robyn moaned hotly, keeping her hands together as she surveyed the hall yet again. "S-Someone will see..." The comment was half-hearted, like she was saying it because it was something one would expect to hear, but while Robyn might have been afraid someone would see them acting like this, it seemed as though she believed it was a risk worth taking.

Robin squeezed her ass harder, massaging it with one hand. It was so soft and very, very big. He had known it was large, of course, but it was different feeling it in his hand. What's more, he stuck to only one cheek, and it was impossible to grab even half of it with only one hand. Grinning to himself, the male tactician jiggled the fat cheek in his hand, feeling himself get hard as he imagined the abundant and soft, pale flesh bounce underneath the mini skirt. He continued to pinch it, then gave it a soft slap which produced a satisfying sound and a cute, surprised cry from his otherworldly ally. The suit of armor Robyn had stood behind blocked the view from anyone who could've seen the dirty stuff he was doing, as all the other guests were in the central part of the hall far away from him. It was too bad, Robin had almost wanted an audience, but he supposed that a suit of armor would have to be enough companionship.

Not knowing what to do with her hands, Robyn placed them on the bare part Robin's chest and lowered her head, her pigtails covering the side of her face. She was biting her lip, but lustful sighs and shy, surprised and quiet yelps kept escaping her lips. It was clear that she was enjoying this immensely, though the location was now proving to be a hindrance; Robyn would never agree to go further than this in public.

Grabbing her hand, the male tactician led her out of the grand hall and left the buzz of the festivities behind them. They walked through a torchlit corridor, then took a turn through a more narrow and less used one, and Robin thought he had had enough waiting. He pushed Robyn against the wall and lifted her cheek with one of his fingers, staring into her wet, unsure eyes and felt the sweet breath of wine and harvest festival treats on his face. Her round cheeks were tinted with a deep pink, and she looked shorter than she was due to the excited nervousness on her face and her knees pointing inward.

In the quiet, dimly lit hallway, he kissed her soft, pink lips greedily. Pushing her up against the wall, he rested both of his hands on her wide hips, his fingers already tugging playfully at the waistband and his nails scratching against the pale skin it was supposed to protect. 

She met his kiss eagerly, if a little clumsily at first. Once again she placed her hands on the exposed part of his chest, the bandit costume apparently striking her fancy much in the same way he enjoyed her witch outfit. Her fingers traced his well-defined chest muscles and abs, more to explore than to please him, but he enjoyed the attention all the same.

Their lips parted but soon met again. She tasted so sweet.

Moving his hands up her body, Robin grasped the female tactician's covered breasts and massaged them lightly, all without breaking the kiss.

"Mm...mmmhaaa..." She moaned weakly in his mouth. While Robin had seen bigger breasts in the Order, the ones in his hands were still large by all accounts and felt great even through her outfit. Her bare stomach was another point of fascination, and he found himself caressing it while the kissing continued.

At this point he was rock hard, and he stood closer to her so that she could feel it pushing against her stomach. She gasped in response, and Robin took her hand once more, leading her into his room. 

It was a simple room just like any other Hero's, but it was filled neatly stacked books, tomes and maps. Moonlight seeped in from a single window in front of an oak desk, painting the room in a soft, dark hue. Robin closed the door behind them and locked the door, then hugged his partner from behind and whispered into her ear.

"Are you excited?" He asked, stroking her flat stomach. "We have all the time in the world and no one will bother us tonight. It's just you and me."

She nodded, placing her hand on his and meeting his lips when he turnd her head to the side so that he could kiss her. A small shiver ran down her spine, but she remained quiet after they broke off the kiss, as if waiting for Robin to tell her what to do.

"Strip." He commanded, removing her hat and putting it on the bed. Sitting down, he leaned forward with his elbows placed on his knees as he waited. Neither his tone nor his gaze showing any hint of not being serious.

Hesitating for a moment, Robyn looked as though she had something to say. She kept her hands clasped in front of her chest, the oversized sleeves covering almost her entire upper body aside from the exposed stomach. Taking a deep breath, she slowly began to unbutton the black top, her hands unsteady. The small, green stone in the middle of the purple ribbons of her outfit glimmered in the moonlight which made them look just as fine as actual gemstones.

The top fell to the ground. Robyn covered her bare breasts while biting her lower lip for a few seconds before she gave the skirt a light tug which made it fall down her legs. She looked at Robin again, covering both her sex and her breasts the best she could.

However, Robin made a nodding gesture towards her legs. "You're not finished."

The black and orange striped thigh high socks were the final part of the harvest festival outfit. While they made her legs look incredibly flattering, Robin wanted her completely naked.

She complied with a small nod, removing the socks while supporting herself by holding onto the chair in front of the desk. Soon the socks joined the rest of her clothes on the floor, and she stood before him wearing nothing at all. She fidgeted where she stood, her knees pushed together as she played with her fingers. Her legs were long and her thighs well-shaped, but what really interested Robin were the wide hips and the enormous, round ass just above them.

Flashing a cocky smile, he leaned back in the bed, tossing the wooden axe that belonged to his costume to the side. "Grind against the corner of my desk." He told her, having thought over just what he wanted her to do first.

"Wh-What?" She asked, her eyes falling onto the desk which was right next to her. "Why?" 

"I think you know why." He chuckled. "I want to watch you use that lewd body of yours, I want to hear your cute little moans as you please yourself for my entertainment, and I want to see you cum." 

She placed a palm on her cheek, looking at him again. Her breathing intensified, the big breasts rising and falling between heavy breaths. "And...that would satisfy you?" She asked hesitantly, once again looking over to the desk. Her face was hard to make out, turned away from him and partially concealed by one of her silver pigtails which reached just past her shoulder. She smacked her lips. "I'll do it."

Moving to the right corner of the desk, Robyn grabbed ahold of wooden edges and carefully placed her sex against the pointy surface. "Ah!" She gasped as she made contact with the desk. After a brief moment of hesitation, she began to make slow, careful thrusts against the wood, closing her eyes. 

It was a beautiful sight, seeing the competent, beautiful tactician grinding against his table. Her pigtails swayed to her motions, moving behind her shoulders, then in front of them, then behind them again. Her white, thick thighs had tensed up, just like her flat stomach, and her huge rear seemed to bounce more than her breasts. 

A series of quiet but needy moans, accompanied by a wet sound whenever the female tactician rolled her hips forward, was the only thing to be heard in the room. The festival was far away and not even the wind rustled the branches of the trees outside. There was nothing else to focus on nor anything to interrupt the two tacticians, and Robin grinned at the thought as his cock felt unbelievably hard.

Robyn's moans grew louder. She changed her position and leaned forward over the desk, letting go of the edges with her hands and instead chose to add more power to her thrusts as she spread out over the wooden surface. 

"How shameless, are you already this excited? You have dreamed of putting on a show like this for years, haven't you?" He teased her, enjoying the pleasure written upon her face.

"N-No, haaah, that's not true..." The other tactician replied meekly, yet seemed to intensify her movements at his words. "It's embarrassing when you look...ahn!" She moved more forcefully than before, her cries sounding more and more desperate as she got closer to reaching her peak. Lowering her body even more, the large breasts were planted on the desk and were moved back and forth alongside the smooth surface as Robyn changed her approach and made less powerful motions and instead focused all her effort on rolling her hips as fast as she could instead. Droplets of sweat were beginning to appear on her forehead, visible even in the pale moonlight. 

Removing his fur vest, Robin kept the pants on, nurturing his lust and making sure he didn't miss a second of the other tactician's lustful display. Seeing the normally shy woman debase herself in this manner was almost as appealing to him as watching her flawless body grinding against his desk. Almost. 

Arching her neck upwards with her eyes closed, she opened her mouth yet stayed completely silent for several seconds until she said, "Haaah...haaah! I-It should not feel this good! I'm cumming! I'm cummiiing!" There was a sound of her nails scraping the wooden edges mixed with her cry of pleasure. She kept grinding against the desk as she reached her peak, until eventually her body froze up save for a few twitches as pleasure coursed through her well-shaped body. Finally, she rested her upper body on the desk while her feet remained on the ground, breathing heavily as she let go of the edges of the table and let her arms hang motionlessly at her sides. 

Robin stood up and approached the female tactician, his fully erect cock sticking out many centimeters past the waistband of his pants. Standing behind the panting Robyn, he could smell her juices that both trickled down her legs and coated the corner of his desk. It smelled sweet and only served to make Robin desire her even more.

The woman's enormous ass was sticking out conspicuously, positioned in such a way that made it look even more alluring than normal. Robyn's back was curved low over the desk while her legs were straight, angling her rear upwards in such an erotic manner that Robin wondered if she was doing it on purpose.

He gave the right cheek a hard slap.

"Hyaaa?!" Robyn shrieked in surprise, but kept the alluring pose.

The slap had caused her butt to jiggle, and a faint red mark could be seen on the snow white skin where the male tactician's hand had struck. Robin delivered another, harsher slap. A sharp sound of flesh striking flesh echoed in the otherwise silent room.

"Kyaaa! O-Owww!" Robyn whined, putting her arms on the desk to support her weight as her legs began quivering. 

Robin placed both of his hands on her hips and began caressing them, moving them slowly but surely over the silken skin. Occasionally he cupped the ample flesh of her rear and squeezed it tight. "You've got such a fat ass." He commented, his voice barely more than a whisper. He gave it another smack and watched the jiggle of the cheek with great interest before resuming his massage. "I could do this all night, just playing with your gigantic ass...and I just might."

Unbuttoning the pants of his harvest festival outfit, he freed his cock and placed it between the other tactician's cheeks. They were noticeably cool, while his erect rod was burning hot. Just as he warmed her body, his passions flared as he made a few gentle, rubbing motions, grinding against the ass Robyn had presented so nicely.

"Oh gods..." Robyn inhaled sharply, standing firmer and pushing just a little harder against his crotch, further burrowing the male tactician's manhood between the cheeks. "It's so hot..." 

Finally removing his red pants and throwing them against the wall behind them, Robin began prodding the wet entrance between her legs, earning him a shiver from his partner. "You just came and already you're craving more. You're insatiable, aren't you?" 

"N-No..." She breathed. "It's just because it's you." Her legs shook as he once again prodded her wet folds, turning her neck to look at the man behind her, trying to catch a glimpse of his cock.

"How sweet of you. I think I should reward you for that compliment." With a grin, he began inserting his cock, pushing past the outer folds and deep into her slick passage. Despite Robyn's wide hips, it was incredibly tight between her legs, and it was a slow process to push his thick rod further in. 

"Hngghiii...!" Robyn let out a strange, high-pitched noise that grew deeper and more guttural the further in he came, struggling to take in all of him. She clenched her teeth and once more grabbed ahold of the edges of the desk she had become so familiar with. Raising her upper body with a groan, she closed her eyes and let the other tactician do as he wished as she focused on the pleasure.

With his hands on her hips, Robin started to thrust slowly but quickly built up a faster, more intense rhythm. His partner had already warmed up and was expecting him, and he had no plans on holding back; he knew what he wanted and he wanted it as fast as possible. His cock felt embraced and welcomed as it continuously pushed against the deepest recesses of her pussy, drawing out more sweet moans from Robyn. 

Every time he thrust inside of her, he plunged his hips into her soft ass. He slapped it a few more times only to watch it jiggle and hear Robyn cry out in surprise as the stinging red color left by his hands grew darker and darker for every hit. Without slowing down the movement of his hips, he grabbed ahold of both of her cheeks and squeezed them tightly, feeling the smooth skin against his palm and between his fingers. 

Needing more, Robin grabbed ahold of the female tactician's twin pigtails, using them as handles as he continued to plow her, lifting her head up in the process.

"Uaaah!" She screamed, her voice thick and heavy. Her big breasts bounced up and down to the rhythm of his movements, a few droples of sweat covering the soft, spherical mounds. "More...!" She pleaded in a low, needy voice.

"Greedy, aren't we?" He replied with a strained chuckle, speeding up more as he, too, felt an urgent desire for more. He was getting closer to his release, and as Robyn's body shook and she let out a blissful cry, Robin added more force to a few final thrusts before cumming as well. Still holding onto the other tactician's silver hair, he lifted up her upper body even more as he filled her tight pussy with his seed, leaving the inside of it white as his cum mixed with her juices and trickled down her meaty thighs.

Robin let go of the woman's hair, and she collapsed upon the desk again with a loud flopping sound. Her arms and legs twitched slightly, and a trail of saliva was leaking out the corner of her mouth. In this state her flawless body looked even more captivating.

He had not had enough yet.

Grabbing her by the arms, he lifted her up and threw her onto the bed. To his surprise, she giggled and asked, "Who's insatiable now?" Though she was very tired at this point, she positioned herself on shaky arms and presented her giant ass to him once more, having climbed on top of the bed and gotten down on all fours. 

Scoffing, he stood behind her again and gave her a slap on the now reddened right cheek. "And you're still eager to please, I see. Very well, I'll hold nothing back." With a devious smile, Robin grabbed ahold of her hips and inserted his still rock hard cock in the other hole.

Robyn's eyes widened immediately. "HNGOOOH!?" She opened her mouth in a silent scream, sticking out her tongue and breathing heavily as her partner filled her up again. Rolling her eyes back into her head, her arms began shaking even more, but she held firm. "Uh...UUUUGHHH!" 

More than a little content at hearing the female tactician struggling with taking it all in, Robin began moving his hips. It didn't take long for Robyn's body to tense up in a now familiar fashion, indicating that she had already reached her third orgasm that night, and the fourth was not far away.

"O-Oh gods, I-I-I'm gonna cum again...!" It was difficult to distinguish one word from another, as they sounded like a single sludder due to her current state. Droplets of sweat dotted her back and forehead, and she closed her eyes to let out another half-crazed scream. "NGHAAA-HAAAH!" 

As Robyn's arms no longer had enough strength to support her weight, she collapsed on top of the bed with a blank expression on her face as the male tactician pulled out and showered her hair, neck, back, and ass in cum. Robin arched his neck backwards and let out a satisfied sigh as he felt a euphoric rush from head to toe.

The room felt warm now, and the heavy smell of sex hung in the air. Robyn was lying in a bizarre position, sitting on her knees but her left cheek was resting on the soft mattress. Even though she had lost consciousnes, her huge, round ass was still sticking out in a manner that only made Robin want more. 

Stretching and yawning contently, he prepared to make his way to the bathroom, wondering what kind of outfit he would ask her to wear tomorrow. Robin found that he had become rather fond of Askrian harvest festivals.

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> Long time no see, everyone. Enjoy some selfcest(?) to celebrate kinktober! I had an urge to write about big booties so that's what I did. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you thought and share any fun ideas you might have for any upcoming stories!


End file.
